Harsh Replacement
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: Samus Aran has been replaced by a "new" Samus from the newest METROID game. With this startling change, few Smashers are willing to accept her. However, the ones that do accept her show her the true meaning of friendship...and love. OTHER M SPOILERS
1. Old Aran, Meet New Aran

**I've had this idea in my head all day, so I just had to write it down. I'm not quite sure whether I want to make it a story or just keep it as a one-shot. Anyway, I'm using the Samus Aran from the new METROID: OTHER M since I just finished it. I kept thinking about how they have to keep replacing old characters with new, so this is how I think the replacement of the old Samus Aran would take place.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Warning: THERE ARE INCREDIBLY MINOR OTHER M SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVE NOT BEATEN THE GAME AND CARE NOT TO KNOW THE ALMOST INVISIBLE SPOILER, COME BACK AFTER YOU HAVE BEATEN THE GAME.**

* * *

Everybody changes. That much was more than true in the Nintendo world. For example, there had been two different Links in the Super Smash Brothers tournaments, one from Ocarina of Time and one from Twilight Princess. Very few Smashers stayed the same, like Mario, Luigi, Peach, Pikachu… The list went on.

One of those people, everyone thought, had been Samus Aran. Throughout her series, she never really changed. Her appearance stayed very much the same, her actions were the same, her personality the same… Everything. It wasn't as if she transformed blonde to brunette like Princess Zelda.

Yet, to most everyone's dismay, she was being replaced.

No one took the news harder than Samus herself. When Master Hand announced the news, she shrieked in shock. "No! No, you CANNOT replace me! I am un-replaceable!"

"Samus, calm down… We didn't think we would have to replace you, but you didn't participate in the newest _Metroid_ game, now did you?"

"No… They never asked me to."

"Thus, we have to bring in the new Samus."

She had nothing to say to that statement. She had known that a new game had come out, and at first thought it was strange that she wasn't asked to play the lead, but eventually she shrugged it off and continued her life. Now she realized that she should have been more worried. She was just cut from the Super Smash Brothers roster. "When is she coming?"

"In a day's time. I think you'll all like her. She's quite a respectable Aran."

Those words struck her like a slap in the face. It sounded as if she was nothing more than an item. "I shouldn't get replaced. People like Link and Zelda get replaced. Not me."

As she sat in one of the many living rooms, alone, Pikachu approached her and curled against her leg, whimpering. She gently stroked him. "I'll miss you too, buddy…" She spent her last day mostly alone, exploring her old home one last time before she would have to leave it forever.

* * *

The next morning, Samus Aran was standing in the foyer with her suitcases, ready to leave as soon as the other Aran walked in the door. She leaned against the wall, her arms crossed and a less-than-pleased look on her face. "She takes a while…"

As if upon a cue, the door opened hesitantly. One dark-blue boot shuffled in the doorway, followed by a leg, a torso, and finally the new Samus Aran stepped into view. She smiled shyly. "Hello."

The old Aran frowned disapprovingly. "She's shorter, thinner, and has a different face structure than I do, and they replace me?"

"I also have a heart and a personality."

"I have a heart! I just don't show it."

"Which is why they replaced you with me."

Old Aran glared at her replacement. Before she got a chance to say anything, Master Hand shoved her from behind. "Aran, you are now out of a job. Begone with you."

Once the door closed, the Smashers knew that their Subspace Emissary, Metroid-killing, bounty hunter friend was gone and replaced by a new one they had never heard of. One by one they left, until only a handful were still standing before her.

Samus looked away from them. "I know I'm not welcome here. I understand that already. But I can't help the rules."

Princess Zelda approached her and nodded. "We are just saddened by the departure of a dear friend, Samus. I'm sure that in a few weeks time you'll find your place among us. But until then, I'd just be on your guard. Some of us don't take too well to change." When she said this, she meant Pikachu, whom was in a depression from the loss of his dear, dear friend.

"Thank you. I'll bear that in mind." She picked up her bags and began to walk to her room. As she walked down the hallways, up the staircases, down more corridors and finally arrived at her room, she noticed and felt the many, many glaring eyes aimed at her back. Once or twice she even heard the slam of a door as it closed to keep her image out.

It seemed to take forever until she was able to get to her room, and close her own door. The room was bare, except for a bed, a desk, a bathroom, and an empty bookshelf. _It'll need some serious redecorating, but…_ She placed her bags on the bed, and the first thing she took out was a dark-blue helmet with "07" in white numbers above the visor.

* * *

** Like I said earlier, knowing my luck this will turn into a multi-chapter story. If it does, there WILL be some OTHER M references/spoilers since that is what game the "new" Samus is from.**

**I hope you enjoyed it either way! Reviews are appreciated, very much. **

**-LoRF**

**Don't forget to check out my blog here! aureliaknight!weebly!com (replace ! with .)  
**


	2. Beaten By A Mouse

**Phew, this one took me a while to churn out. But hey, not bad for updating a day later, eh? Anyway, here's chapter two of HARSH REPLACEMENT. Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The next morning was like a dream. Nothing was the same. Instead of hearing Samus yelling at Sonic for causing her to spill her morning coffee everywhere in his mad dash for the muffins and consequently waking up the late sleepers of the mansion, she was seen sitting alone at a table, a glass of orange juice beside a half-eaten piece of toast as she was preoccupied with her Paralyzer. Gently, tenderly, she rubbed a cloth back and forth over the silver metal.

She could feel the stares, glares, and overall hated glances in her direction. She sighed; what she wouldn't give to be back on her starship and away from all these beings that despised her. Few things made her feel anxious, nervous, and just plain miserable, and this was one of them. She wasn't used to, by any means, being treated like such an outsider. Not even when Adam called her that had she felt so crushed.

"Hey." The gruff voice surprised her. She looked up into the face of none other than Mario Mario himself.

"Y-yes?" After clearing her throat she answered with more strength, "What is it?"

"You're late for a brawl…Samus." He forced her name through his lips.

She looked up to the clock on the wall, seeing that she was indeed at least a half hour late for a fight. "Oh! Thank you for telling me, Mario." She gathered up her Paralyzer gun and rushed off.

Half-way down the hallway was when she realized that she had no idea where she was _going_. _Oh great… I'm late AND lost…_ She decided to keep running in her forward general direction until she found someone who could tell her where to go or she just happened upon the Brawling Arena.

Fortunately for her, someone found her first. Unfortunately, they did it by accidentally knocking her to the ground in the process.

She tensed her muscles to spring back up again, and would have, had a gauntleted hand not stopped her. "Hm?"

"Sorry about that. They sent me looking for you. Are you all right, Samus?" The person was Link, and he, unlike many of the other Smashers, was treating her with at least mild civility. And, as an added bonus, he didn't seem to have to force her name out of his throat.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks." She slid her palm into his and he pulled her to her feet. "I lost track of time while I was eating breakfast."

"That's what Zelda thought. Follow me; I'll take you to the Arena."

She was silent as they walked. He took that time to notice the differences in her and his old friend that he had known for so long. She had a neat little holster strapped to her thigh in which she kept the Paralyzer gun. He nodded in his own approval. As his eyes drifted over her more, he realized that she was shorter than the other Samus. Her heeled boots made her nearly six feet, but he guessed she was only around five foot seven.

The soft swish of her hair caught his attention. The golden strands were pulled up into a long ponytail. He suddenly felt the urge to reach out and stroke it. He imagined that it would feel very much like silk, for it looked well taken care of.

"Is this it?" Her voice cut into his thoughts.

"Ah… Yeah, this is it. Come on, you need to get into your suit and we have a battle to fight."

He held open the door for her, and with a final nod, she breezed past him. Link shook his head. _Calm yourself, Link… She's just Samus Aran. Nobody new._ Yet, no matter how many times he had told himself that, would tell himself in the future, and was telling himself now, he knew deep down that she was a completely new Aran. The heartless robot that they had come to know and love was gone; in her place was this misunderstood soul of a young woman.

* * *

The first few minutes of the brawl were very, very fuzzy to her. She had gotten into her PowerSuit and was promptly transported to a stage by the name of Norfair. She felt like she should know it, but Pikachu didn't leave her time to ponder the thought.

Samus and Zelda were teaming up against that of Link and Pikachu. At first, she just stood there. She had just come from fighting against space pirates and metroids, and now she had to fight against people she saw every day? _Story of my life: I've been fighting since I was three, for Ridley's sake… Heaven forbid it stops now._

With that thought said, she then entered the fray until somehow only the Pokémon remained to stand before her. She had already used up her Final Smash—the Zero Laser—and she could plainly see the anger and hurt in Pikachu's face. She took a few steps backward. _He looks pretty angry… I really don't want to deal with this._ She slowly raised her Paralyzer gun and pressed the trigger, charging up a blast.

Right before she let it fly, she suddenly felt the searing pain of a skull bash in her gut. The force of the hit sent her flying backward. She whipped out her laser to try to latch onto the edge of the stage, but it narrowly missed. She growled in aggravation.

"METROIDS!" She shouted as she fell and was defeated by a sparkly little mouse.

* * *

**And end chapter two! Well, I suppose that this should answer quite a few questions that were asked in the reviews. ;) Anyway, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but hopefully soon.**

**Review please, and most certainly thank you!**

**-LoRF**


	3. Popcorn Catching

**I'm back with yet another update! Tomorrow there will NOT be an update, because I will be busy and unable to write it. Anyway, a large majority of this chapter was inspired by a few of my friends and I when we were just hanging out in my basement. I had originally planned on using it in a one-shot, but I think it works better here. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Pikachu was self-satisfied as he walked out of the Battle Arena. He felt glad and almost giddy that he had beaten the "new" Samus. In fact, he was so happy that he wanted to go run up to her and tell her what he had done, and perhaps she would slip him one of those treats he liked so well—

His victorious prancing stopped short. He couldn't go up to his friend Samus, for she was gone. Pikachu slumped to the ground in the horrible realization and he whimpered sadly. His eyes dully examined his surroundings. They sharpened in anger as he saw _her_ exit the door to the stages and walk into the room he was currently splayed out on the floor in.

Samus, on the other hand, was frustrated with herself and a trifle disoriented. She couldn't believe that she had let her guard down enough for Pikachu to beat her. _The little… Oh well. I suppose I deserved it, for my lack of participation at the beginning of the match. Still, that didn't give him any right to just launch himself into me. I had planned on stunning him first. The nerve of that Pokémon…_ She sighed and started to walk back to her room. A good shower and a nap would help her get through her first day, she decided.

She had only taken a few steps when pain exploded in her lower leg and she stumbled backward into someone. The person's arms caught her awkwardly. A mad blush splashed onto her face as she turned to thank them. "Oh! Ah, thank you Link…" Her lips twitched into a very small apologetic smile.

He nodded and gazed into her emerald green eyes. "You're…welcome." He placed her back on her feet. "You're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Something just tripped me, that's all." She looked around at her feet, finding a growling Pikachu glaring at her. "Oh… It was you, Pikachu." She knelt before him. "Good match, by the way. Congratulations on winning."

"Pika!" He barked, lunging forward to bite at her. She jumped backward in time to escape his bite attack. "Pika pi!"

"I'm sorry I'm not the Samus you want, ok?" Samus took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I'm here, if it makes you feel any better, Pikachu. Trying to bite me doesn't make anything easier." She stood up and looked down at him.

Link placed his hand on her shoulder lightly. "Samus, we—"

She jerked his hand off and walked away. He gazed after her longingly. "We don't hate you for who you aren't…" He whispered softly.

Pikachu sent a small shock of static after her, the charge ending a few feet down the hallway. _You may not hate her, but I want to see her suffer for what she's done to us._ The small mouse glared a hole in her back. _Even if I have to be the one to do it. I want my Sammy back._

* * *

That afternoon was strangely a calm one. The brawls for the day had all been in the morning, so the Smashers were left to do as they pleased once the clock hit noon. Few of them went outside for some fresh air, namely just the children, and most stayed inside for movies. Others that participated in neither activity were off in their own personal worlds, doing whatever whim appeared in their heads.

Samus wandered around the Mansion, glancing into various rooms and seeing small groups of Smashers huddled around a TV chomping popcorn. Usually one or two of them would turn their heads at the last minute and she would slink away, pretending that she was just passing by instead of trying to decide whether or not to join them. There came a time when she was not so lucky to get away unnoticed.

"Samus, want to join us? Zelda made too much popcorn." Princess Peach's soprano voice was sincere.

The bounty huntress slowly approached her. "You mean it? You're not just asking me so that you can find out the way I chew popcorn isn't like the other Samus and then shun me like everyone else?" Her tone was sarcastic, but there was a hint of loneliness and fright in her voice. She wasn't completely joking in what she said.

Zelda paused the movie. "Samus, get over here and eat some popcorn with us. We're trying to be nice, unlike everyone else."

With that said, she had no choice. Within a few minutes they were all amid pillows, cushions, and blankets watching the movie. It was your normal, run-of-the-mill movie, and soon they fell to talking. "So, how was your day?" Peach started out, shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth—quite unladylike for a princess, but she was among friends and didn't really care.

"Well, considering how a large percentage of the Smashers hate me, I suppose it could've been worse." Samus flicked a piece into the air and caught it expertly in her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully and swallowed in the same fashion. "Pikachu especially doesn't like me."

Zelda nodded. "Pikachu and the other Samus had a very tight bond with each other." She attempted to copy Sam, but the popcorn fell to the ground. "Hehe, oops. Let me try that again…" She kept flicking it into the air and each time it fell. After about fifteen tries she finally got it into her mouth.

Peach, meanwhile, had been trying as well. She couldn't manage it at all. "Wow, that's a bit harder than it looks…"

Samus kept catching piece after piece in her jaws. "You have to throw it up high and straight. Keep your mouth wide open so there's more room. Observe." The popcorn sailed into the air, began its descent down, and was stopped half-way by the sharp click of her teeth around it. "Ta-da."

Both princesses stared at her before they kept trying fervently. Zelda could barely manage, and for Peach it was hopeless. They began laughing and the popcorn dwindled down to where there was no more and the movie credits rolled. Samus was still chuckling as she leaned against a couch. "That felt good…" She smiled slightly.

"You seem happier." Zelda grinned. "Perhaps this is what you needed?"

"I did need this." She looked at both Zelda and Peach and nodded. "Thank you both."

Peach bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically. "Don't worry about it! We're the only girls in the Mansion; we need to stick together. If you ever need us, Samus, we'll be there."

"Agreed. Not everyone hates you. Things'll get better, you'll see." Zelda's violet eyes were genuine.

For the first time since arriving at the Smash Mansion the day before, Samus Aran felt accepted. "You mean it?" After the affirmative nods, she smiled and exhaled a happy sigh. "Maybe this won't be so bad, after all." _Maybe… Just maybe._

**

* * *

**

And there's the end of chapter three. Want to know what happens next? So do I. That's right; I have no diea what comes next. Rest assured it will come soon (hopefully) though!

**Reviews are more than welcome! **

**-LoRF**


	4. Teasing The Newcomer

**Sorry about the wait! I suddenly got really busy. Anyway, here's the awaited chapter four. By the way... THERE ARE A LOT OF OTHER M SPOILERS HEREIN. For those of you who don't know OTHER M, the spoilers will be explained in a moment. For those that do know and don't care to find out, STOP READING. I know that's bad advertisement, but I don't want to ruin the game for anyone. I'm just trying to be nice.**

**Anyway, for the spoilers to now be explained: Mostly I just took random little tidbits that could possibly be recognized by Samus from various cutscenes. A few of them, however, do actually serve a purpose! In one cutscene (Chapter 16) she meets up with Ridley again and freaks out, causing her dear friend to fall into the lava beneath them and die (wink wink, yeah, "die"). Another is that Adam Malkovich, Samus's previous commanding officer, always ended his briefing with, "Any objections, lady?" because she was the only woman in his unit. She also was depressed about the death of a baby metroid that she had found and bonded with. The final one is where Adam later dies to protect her. That's also the part of the game where I broke down and started crying. But that's a different story.**

**Finally: I own nothing!**

* * *

For the rest of her first week, Samus managed to prove herself as a capable fighter. Her first brawl against Pikachu was not repeated; rather, she nary lost another brawl. This, unfortunately, did nothing to help her earn the respect of the other Smashers. If anything it made them hate her all the more.

Very few of them had gotten over the initial shock of losing Old Aran (they began to refer to her as this) to go meet the newcomer. Even with the kind, supportive words of those few, she still was quite alone in a large mansion where she knew no one. The princesses Zelda and Peach, Link, and Master Hand were the only people she could even _think_ about giving her trust to. They were the only people that had really helped her through her the first week.

Currently the blonde was still lying in her bed. It was nearly noon, but she took no notice. Her green eyes flitted over the white-walled room, coming to rest upon her desk where the Galactic Federation helmet laid next to her own red and green helmet. _Adam… I already know that I'll never find another person like you, but would it be too hard to ask that you somehow influence the idiots down here to stop hating me for who I'm not?_ She felt childish, moronic almost, asking an inanimate object for help. But, the object once belonged to someone that was like her father, so in her mind it didn't quite count as insanity.

A sudden knock at her door startled her out of her thoughts. "Yes?" Her voice was raspy from disuse.

"Samus, it's Zelda. Are you ok? Lunch is going to be ready soon and you haven't come out all day!" The princess's voice was laced with concern.

She sat up and sighed heavily. "I'm fine. See you at lunch."

"Well… All right then."

Samus waited until Zelda's footsteps had faded away to get up. She swung her long legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching and hearing small cracks as her bones aligned and slid into their proper positions. A small yawn worked itself up her throat. She clamped her jaw shut to stifle it and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower. She didn't want to go out into the world of Nintendo at the moment, not after what happened to her the day before.

The scene replayed itself in her head as she felt the warm water splash over her shoulders. It had started like any other day, but toward the afternoon it turned swiftly sour. Snake and Ganondorf had apparently obtained a copy of _Metroid: Other M _and had been playing it for the past few weeks, before Samus arrived. It seemed a cruel twist of fate that they would be able to utilize their knowledge of the newest game.

So, everyone had been on the lawn enjoying the sunny weather in the middle of October. Ganondorf and Snake decided to stand behind Samus as she sat on a bench, gazing up at the sky and around her. The King of Evil began talking in a very loud voice, "So, Snake, how do you feel about _no objections_?"

Samus's ears pricked. She turned slightly.

"Lady!" Snake countered, punching his friend's arm. "It's a typical response, you know."

She shivered and pulled the light jacket around her arms tightly. _Please tell me they're not going to go into that…_

"Ah, yeah, but what about authorizing weapon usage?"

"It's so annoying. I don't see why I can't just start out using it."

They glanced over in Samus's direction and decided to keep going. "Do you like Metriods, Snake?" Ganondorf asked, attempting to make his voice sound casual.

"Only the baby ones."

Samus felt her face begin to grow hot. She furtively looked around to see that a few of the Smashers appeared to at least be paying a little bit of attention. _Oh no… I gotta get out of here._ She stood up and began walking back to the mansion.

Snake stopped her by grabbing her shoulder and turning her to face him. "You know, you should cut your hair really short. It looked pretty good like that."

"No thank you. I like it long." She glared at him. "Let go of me."

He released his hold on her, and she continued to the building. As soon as her hand touched the doorknob, she heard Ganondorf imitate a roar. "How was that, Snake? Did I sound like Ridley?"

A chill ran down her spine. _Oh crap…_ Snake laughed. "Apparently not, since Samus ain't shaking like a little kid and none of us have died yet because she's a coward!"

She heard a few chuckles, and they weren't just from Ganondorf and Snake. Samus whirled around, her face red and her eyes narrowed in anger. "That's not funny! That's not funny at all!"

Ganondorf nudged Snake, laughing. "H-hey, Princess is getting mad! Watch out that she doesn't blast you with her arm cannon!"

She could feel the sting of tears at her eyes. With lack of something to say, she turned on her heel and ran into the Mansion. She then sprinted to her room, where she remained until the next day. Not even the tantalizing scents of dinner drew her out.

Samus shut off the water from the shower and stepped out into the steamy bathroom. She wiped off the mirror and sighed, looking at herself. She then proceeded to dry off and comb her hair back. Once it was straight and she was dry, she walked out to the main portion of her room to change into a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. Once she deemed herself at least somewhat presentable, she decided to join the rest of the Smashers for lunch. She owed Zelda and Peach that much.

* * *

Once lunch was over, Link pulled her to the side in the hallway. "Samus, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Why?" She gazed into his icy-blue eyes.

"Well, yesterday, Snake and Ganondorf kinda… I felt really bad for you. I beat up Ganondorf in a brawl, if it helps. Snake got a pretty tongue-lashing from the princesses. I just wanted to know if you were ok or not."

She looked away from him, attempting to hide the weak blush on her cheeks. "Thank you Link. That means a lot to me. I'm over it now, but at the time it was very embarrassing. It was also a little…bitter."

"I can't even imagine. I mean, you're all alone here. There's no other Metroid character, and you're one of the three girls that actually talk English and not Pokemonese or whatever. I'd hate to be _that_ alone."

Link felt stupid after he had finished talking. She glared at him and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Link; I needed to be reminded why I hated it here."

"No, that's not what I meant at all! I'm just saying that for being so alone, I'm surprised that you're still sane."

"I have more company than you think."

"Samus, that's a bit creepy."

She smiled slightly. "I suppose… Either way, in a way, I'm not alone. I have…Adam." She whispered his name as if he were revered.

A small coldness shot through Link. "Who's Adam?"

"Someone I'm eternally indebted to. He died to save me." She looked away from him. "He…was like a father to me."

"I'm so sorry…" Link noticed the wetness beginning to form in her eyes. He guided her face to turn to him using his index finger. "I'll always be here for you, got that? You don't need to depend on ghosts for company."

She chuckled hoarsely. "More like a helmet, but I'll hold you to that."

"I'll be sure to remember." He suddenly hugged her awkwardly, making her squeak in surprise. He enjoyed the feeling of her warm body against his. _Calm down. Let her go. Let her go! _He hesitantly released his hold on her. "Now, at least try to look happy and act like this depressing conversation never happened. I'll see you later." He turned and began to walk away.

Samus watched him leave, her body tingling and feeling quite numb. _Did he just… What just happened?_ She looked over herself. Her shirt was slightly rumpled from being pressed against his chest. Her face heated up like wildfire. "Oh my Metroids… He hugged me… Link _hugged _me…" She honestly didn't know how to respond to the strange event and the even stranger feeling that spread through her. It was one of the very few times that she had ever been hugged in her life.

* * *

**10 points to whoever gets the reference I tried to make~! Anyway, I know that it was a bit long, but hey SAMUSXLINK! I'm sorry, I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. ^_^**

**Review please!**

**-LoRF**


	5. Of Loathing and Love

**I originally wasn't going to update so soon, but I started listening to a song and the image of Pikachu attacking Samus immediately came to my mind. Here's the product, chapter five! I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_

* * *

_

I hate her. I hate her so much, it hurts. That's what I'd like to do to her. I want her to suffer as much as I have. She took my only friend from me, and she deserves to pay. Samus Aran needs to go back home so I can get my Sammy. I want her to return…

Pikachu glared at Samus out of the window of a sort of reading nook that was nothing _but_ windows in order for light to filter in from all corners. If looks could kill, the young woman would be dead on the spot. He jumped up and bounded out of the room, overtaken by his own anger. _She WILL be dead if I have anything to say about it! I hate her!_ He kept running, faster and faster, until he blasted through the doors of the Smash Mansion to the lawn.

His eyes scanned the area until he spotted her standing alone by a tree, leaning against it. He built up a large store of electric power and launched himself at her with a scream. She turned around at the last minute, her green eyes wide and her mouth open in a cry of surprise. They went toppling over in the grass. Some Smashers turned around to see what was going on.

Samus staggered to her knees and groaned softly. "Pikachu, what…?" She squeaked as he tackled her again. "Get off!"

He sent electric shocks through her body, enjoying the whole scene until he was roughly grabbed by the scruff of his neck and tossed aside amidst a group of angry Smashers. He glared at Samus, of course, as he was taken back to the Mansion. _Mark my words, Aran, I will send you packing home._

Link, meanwhile, knelt by Samus as she lay on the ground. "Samus, can you hear me?"

She emitted a faint moan before her eyes snapped open. "Ugh… I read you loud and clear…Link…"

"I was worried that you were hurt." He gave a small sigh of relief.

"I'm fine, honestly." She began to sit up, assisted by his hand. "What on earth possessed Pikachu to attack me like that?"

The Hylian knight shrugged. "I don't have any idea. Come on, let's get you inside."

She let him help her to her feet and she leaned on him heavily as they walked to the Mansion. Upon their arrival at the door, she stopped him. "Please, can we stay out here for a little while longer?"

"Why?"

"Because I… I don't want to go inside on a beautiful day like this." She smiled nervously.

He shrugged. "I suppose…" He led her from the door and down a path to the lake. As they walked, they made small talk about the weather, current brawl standings, and other such mundane things. The autumn leaves fell about them and made the path bright with color.

As they walked, he began to feel the urge to throw his arm around her shoulders and draw her closer to him. Clearing his throat, he said stupidly, "You're shorter than the other Samus."

"Yes, and?"

"I don't know, I was just saying…"

"I'm only five seven, is that too short for your liking, Link?" She stopped him and looked up into his face.

His eyes glazed over the features of her face, coming to rest upon her pale pink lips. He glanced into her emerald green eyes and felt that he could stand it no longer. He would have to make this woman before him his own, or try to part himself from her until he came to grips with himself. "Samus, this is wrong."

"What's wrong?" Her voice had taken a stoic tone.

"I barely know you."

"So?" Hurt flashed in her eyes that sliced him to the core.

He backed up slowly. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" She grabbed his arm roughly, surprising him with her strength. "I'm not letting you go until you explain."

"I… I can't. Samus, I'm so sorry, but this is wrong. I've known you for a week and a half and I can't let myself fall into this."

"Fall into what? You can't be friends with the newcomer? Is that it?"

"It's not that. Just… Later." He ran off again.

Samus had watched him run off once before, after he hugged her and the warmness of his touch spread through her. There was no way that she was going to let him do it again. She took off running after him, her speed in flat-soled sneakers outpacing his. She managed to latch herself around his middle in a sort of wrestled hug and get him to the ground. "Tell me now!" She seethed.

"I can't!"

"So help me, Link, I will slit your throat with your own Master Sword if you don't tell me this instant!" She didn't bother unlatching herself from his back.

Link sighed, defeated. "Samus, I…"

Suddenly and without any warning whatsoever, Toon Link came running up. "Samus! Master Hand wants you!" He looked at Link on the ground, completely oblivious to the awkward position they were in. "Oh, hi, Link!"

"Hello, Toonie…" Link stood up and pulled Samus from him. "You have to get going."

She gritted her teeth together and began walking off, but not before she turned around one last time. "You owe me a HUGE explanation!"

He turned away until she was out of sight, sighing with disappointment and relief. "Toonie, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"What's wrong?" The young child was curious.

"Oh no, you're far too young. You don't need to know."

Toon Link proceeded to do a sort of tribal dance around Link, pestering him about how old he was and how he was ready to know. Link knew that if he didn't tell him something, the torture wouldn't stop. Finally he grabbed the child's shirt and kept him in one spot. "Do you want to know? Really, really, do you want to know?"

"Yes!"

"I want to be Samus's friend."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Now run along. I think I can hear Zelda calling you."

As soon as the princess's name was mentioned, Toon Link was gone in a flash. Link smiled to himself and started to walk slowly home. He usually would've told a friend his true words, but Toonie was just a child and had no business with what he thought of certain blondes.

Besides, he figured, you don't tell a motor-mouth child that you love someone.

* * *

**No clue when the next update is coming. Probably after I return from a trip I'm making soon, because I'll have tons of new inspiration! **

**Meanwhile, you could review on this story! (Just an idea... Or a threat. 0.o)**

**-LoRF**


	6. Bring Out The Clones

**Sorry it's been so long! I got into some trouble thanks to my lying ex-boyfriend. But anyway, there aren't any spoilers, but PLENTY of references. They will be explained if you don't get them off the bat. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Master Hand's office was decorated with fake leaves and cloth pumpkins for the season of fall. Samus sniffed and detected a hint of cinnamon in the air. "Master Hand?" She closed the door softly behind herself and walked into the middle of the room.

The next second he came out from another door at the end of the room. She was puzzled to see his fingers twitching uncontrollably. "Master here! What Samus want?" He laughed maniacally.

"Uh… You called me here…" She backed up a few steps. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Master feel fine!" He wiggled (or twitched; she couldn't tell) his fingers. "Samus no worry!" He laughed yet again.

She edged toward the door and felt for the knob. "Why don't I just come back later, when you're _not_ twitching?"

"That won't be necessary, Miss Aran."

The real Master Hand swiftly thumped the other glove and sent him whimpering away. He sighed and turned to her. "I'm sorry. That was my younger brother, Crazy Hand. He's quite the character."

"You don't say?" She relaxed and walked up to him. "Anyway, you called for me?"

"Yes. I want your opinion on your clones." He began to float out of his office, Samus following close behind.

"My clones? What on Zebes are you talking about?"

"Surely you've noticed that we have multiples of all the Smashers here. They are their clones. We have to compare them to the real thing before they can be used, however, to check for glitches and whatnot."

Now that he mentioned it, she did recall fighting against two Captain Falcons during one of her matches. "Oh. Sounds ok to me."

He led her to the Arena and instructed her to go in. Once the stage was set to the Final Destination, his voice came over the intercom. "I want you to fight in your Zero Suit, so in a minute your Power Suit will fall off. Now, I'm going to send out the clones one at a time. I want you to spar with them for a short time and then get them off the stage. They will be easy to defeat. Ready Samus?"

She waved to him to show that she was. True to his words, her suit crumbled and left her in her classic blue Zero Suit. The first Clone came up to her. It was wearing a dark-blue version of the Zero Suit. Samus began to fight immediately.

The Clone fought aggressively and had a much deeper voice. _Note: Blue Clone equals Old Aran._ Samus quickly brought out her whip and swished the Clone off-stage. "Next please!"

The next one was wearing a bright pink suit. Samus stood and stared at it for a moment. "Um… Really? Pink? You look like you're wearing something from Peach's closet."

"Listen, don't blame me, blame Justin Bailey." The Clone's voice was a nearly unbearable soprano.

"Who?"

"Just go with it." It knelt to shoot her with the Paralyzer.

Samus dodged and ran to punch the Clone. After a swift combo, it was flying back. "Pink Clone equals Justin Bailey. Whoever _that_ is." Samus turned around.

She felt the force of a Clone's heel being slammed in her face. She jumped to her feet as quickly as she could to face the black-suited Clone. She jumped backward to avoid another kick. "Let me guess, you're supposed to be Dark Samus or something, right?" She grimaced as she missed with a stun shot.

"That's right, Sammy." The Clone jumped high in the air above her.

She quickly brought out her whip and caught her with it, throwing her into the black abyss. "Black Clone equals Dark Samus. These Clones have serious personality issues."

The next Clone merely cowered on the edge of the stage. "Please… I don't believe in violence…" It was wearing a white outfit.

Samus smiled and took two steps toward it. "I don't want to fight you!" The Clone cried desperately.

"Fine then. Don't fight me." She took another step.

The Clone jumped and committed a self-destruct. Samus twirled her gun around her finger. "White Clone equals non-violent ninny." She turned to the middle of the stage. "Just one more to go…"

She felt the rush of air by her head as the Clone's plasma whip narrowly missed her ear. "Yee-haw! Nearly got ya, blondie!"

Samus was horrified to hear that this one had a horribly-spoken country drawl. She ran toward it to get it knocked out as soon as possible. It, unfortunately, jumped out of the way and snapped her with its whip. "Gotcha, ya little bugger! Ya'lls gonna have to be faster than that!"

She swiftly turned to shoot, stunning it and rendering it harmless and thankfully voiceless. She wasted no time in kicking it off-stage. _Green Clone equals country Samus. _"Master Hand, I'm done!"

"Very good, Miss Aran. Did you notice anything wrong with them?"

"They are very odd personalities! Get that fixed and I'll be happy."  
The glove laughed and bade her to come back from the stage. "Very well then. You're free to go."

She sheathed her Paralyzer and went to go find Link. She had resolved to ask him who "Justin Bailey" was. He was headed outside when she found him. "Oh, hey." He smiled.

"Hello." She followed him outside and they went walking around the grounds. "I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Who's Justin Bailey?"

Link scratched his chin in thought. "Sounds familiar, but I have no idea."

"Hm. Ok then."

On the other side of the hedge, Captain Falcon choked on his sandwich.

* * *

**Not one of my better chapters in my opinion, but still pretty decent. Anyway, for the references: **

**Justin Bailey is a password that could be used in the first Metroid game to play as Samus without her Power Suit. Her suit was, instead, a (revealing) pink leotard. Thus, the pink color for her Brawl outfit references this.**

**Her dark-blue suit option mirrors the one she wears in the end of Metroid Prime 2. **

**The green suit is a reference to her appearence in the old Captain N comics, in which she has a Southern accent. I apologize to anyone who takes offense at this.**

**Reviews are appreciated! I'll try to whip up a better chapter next time! **

**-LoRF**


	7. Red Team vs Green Team

**In honor of December, the first snowfall where I'm from, and the image of Samus shooting snowballs out of her arm cannon, I give you chapter 7! Personally, I think this chapter is so much better than the last one. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Princess Peach turned to look over her shoulder. "Do you want the leftover roasted cucco from Thanksgiving?"

"Anything. I'm just starving." Captain Falcon sat down at the small table in the kitchen.

"I honestly don't know why I'm being so nice to you after all the trouble you've given Samus." She reached in the fridge to grab a Tupperware container anyway.

He chuckled nervously. "Oh come on, the Ridley-shaped pie was hilarious!"

"Until she blasted it with her Paralyzer."

"That's why we fed it to Kirby."

Peach crossed her arms and frowned at him as she waited for the cucco to finish heating up. "That's still cruel. You know how, erm, _sensitive_ she can be to things like that."

"I don't know why you care anyway. It's her fault that we lost Old Aran in the first place. I'm not the only one who's trying to get her to leave so we can get the real Samus back."

"You're incorrigible." She pulled it out and began fitting the meaty breast of the cooked fowl between two slices of bread. "Of course, I guess she had fun watching Kirby shock everything that day. You know she told me later that that was the most fun she'd had during Thanksgiving in her life?"

"See? I'm not so bad." He bit into the sandwich. "Thanks, Peachy."

"Maybe if you got to know her you'd like her better."

"Doubt it." He wiped the juice running down his chin with his sleeve.  
The princess began walking out of the kitchen. "You can start by telling her who Justin Bailey is. She's dying to know."

For the second time, he choked on his sandwich.

* * *

Samus watched the snow fall gently outside. A warm cup of hot chocolate was in her cold hands, and she brought it to her lips, glad for the rising steam into her face. It had only been a few minutes since she came inside from the giant snowball massacre held in the yard.

December had come with a prompt downfall of snow. She, like many others, went outside to enjoy the cold weather. Most of the children were making snowmen and creating fortresses. Zelda was attempting to teach Ike how to ice skate, while Marth skated circles around them.

The bounty huntress herself was just standing in the middle of the yard, in her Power Suit, trying to decide what to do. She bent to pick up a handful of snow, letting it fall between her fingers. "Hmm…" She peered at it through her visor, analyzing it and still indecisive about her next move.

It was made up for her when a rather large snowball hit the back of her head.

She stood and whirled around to see Link tossing a sphere in his hand. He aimed to throw it at her again when she dodged at the last minute. She became aware of the fact that her arm cannon became clogged. Lifting it to her face, she kept pulling the trigger. _Chink chink chink chink SPLUT! _She angrily wiped the snow from her visor.

Link began laughing at her, holding his side as his laugh became more and more hysterical. She glared at him and stuffed more snow down her arm cannon. Soon she sent a round ball to his chest. It struck with perfect accuracy and he gasped in surprise.

What started out as a friendly fight turned into a full-out war. Using the blockades that the children had fashioned, the Smashers separated into two teams. Samus was the main weapon for the Red Team; Link and Luigi for the Green Team. She would glance over the blockade and turn to Nana and Popo, commanding, "More snow!"

They would hurriedly shove handfuls of snow down her arm cannon and she would jump up, shooting a rapid volley at the Green Team. Once she was empty she'd duck for cover again. Of course, this wasn't the only method of attack. Some of them would just continuously throw snowballs when she was reloading, duck when she shot, and continue throwing once she was done.

Needless to say, the Red Team won.

Now, coming in from that, she smiled happily. Bowser had nearly crushed her in a giant hug of victory, blowing flames into the air and boasting about triumph. Mario also gave her a high five and Ike punched her arm in good camaraderie, offering his praise. Yes, today was a good day for her. She sipped her chocolate and turned from the window.

Dressed in a dark-green sweater and black sweatpants she walked through the Mansion until she arrived in one of the many living rooms. Only, this one was the largest and most used. Three couches surrounded a warm fireplace and laughter filled the air. Upon her entrance, the noise was silenced.

Marth raised his mug. "Samus! Great job in the Snowball War today!" Several others raised their glasses to her. He smiled widely. "For the Red Team!"

She smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Thanks…" She mumbled quickly, searching for a corner or other small place where she could sit. She found one…by Link.

He gestured her over with a smile. She gladly sat next to him and grinned. "Well then, Green Team Member, what have you to say?"

"I say you cheated. Arm cannons should be banned."

"You're just jealous."

He took a long draught from his mug. "Yes, yes I am." He smirked and turned to her. "But seriously, you were amazing out there. The other Samus would never have done that. She would've just stayed up in her room and glared at everyone."

"Well, I'm glad that everyone seemed to have fun today, then." She continued drinking her hot chocolate in silence.

Link watched her, also in silence. They just kept sipping and staring at each other, unspoken words strong and stiff in the air. Suddenly he reached out with his thumb to rub it across the tip of her nose. "Don't get foam all over yourself." He licked the chocolate froth from his finger.

Her cheeks turned a soft rose colour. "Oh, um… Thanks, Link." She shook her bangs in front of her face from embarrassment.

He chuckled and took another sip from his mug.

* * *

**I just love writing SamusxLink. It could be called SLink, or Linkus. Saying that, I don't actually know what the "official" name of the pairing is. Linkus, I think. **

**Anyway, please leave a review! I would love to hear from you, you wonderful reader who took time to read this! ^_^**

**Until next time, **

**-LoRF**


	8. Candy Canes and Mistletoe Missiles

**Ok, it's kinda late at night right now, so I'm going to keep this kinda short... Sorry I couldn't get this up BEFORE Christmas, but hey, better late than never. Um... Yeah. Hope you enjoy chapter eight! (Wow, I'm tired... -_-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Christmas was something that Samus Aran did not usually participate in. She knew that December 25 was significant day each year for the children and a jolly fellow named Santa Claus, but actually celebrating it… The most she had ever done was go out and buy a box of candy canes to satisfy those moments when she craved sugar. Consequently, she kept buying boxes of the canes, in all flavours, shapes, and sizes, since then.

Link was the first to notice her obvious obsession with peppermint nearly as soon as December came. He walked up to her after lunch one day where she was sitting in the kitchen and saw her with a peppermint stick in an orange. "Uh… What are you doing?"

She jumped and nearly dropped the fruit. "Oh, it's just you… Peach told me how, if I stuck the straight part of a candy cane in an orange and acted like it was a straw, eventually I would get mint-flavoured orange juice."

"And how long have you been standing there, trying to do this?"

"For the past fifteen minutes…or longer. I lost track." She smiled slightly. "I'm beginning to think that Peach lied to me."

"Nope, she didn't."

"So it _is_ possible!" She went to continue sucking on the candy cane but instead was surprised to see it gone. She was also shocked to hear a soft crunch come from inside Link's mouth.

She looked up at him to see him swallow. "Link!"

"You're not the only one who likes candy."

"I don't like _candy_, I like candy _canes_. And you ate mine!" She grabbed the orange out of his hands. "And you stole my orange!"

"And you stole it back." He chuckled and leaned on the counter. "If you wanted orange juice that badly, there's some in the fridge."

"I… I didn't want it for the juice… I just wanted to see if it was true, and if it was, if I could do it. That, and it gives me another reason to eat peppermint." She cast her gaze down at her hands. "I really like peppermint, in case you haven't noticed…"

"Believe me, I noticed. But why, though?"

"I've never celebrated Christmas. I guess candy canes where my own little celebration, and since I started eating them a few years ago, I couldn't get enough." She smiled up at him. "Kind of like you and cutting grass."

"Hey, I only cut the grass because sometimes it has money! And I don't do that very often…" He shook his head. "Anyway, in that case, I'm going to make this the best Christmas you've ever had."

"The only Christmas I've ever had, you mean."

"The first, and best one. I promise."

She nodded slowly before standing up. "I'll hold you to that, Link."

* * *

Throughout December, Link tried as hard as he could to uphold that promise. The Christmas tree was decorated more lavishly this year than any other year before. Thirty-five stockings hung from the fireplace, although they were incredibly tiny so that they may all fit. Christmas music played throughout the mansion at all times. Green and red colour schemes decked every hall, and some mistletoe hung from random doorways.

He explained to her what everything meant and what it was used for when she asked. He had many questions to answer, for as the month wore on, they were together more and she found new things to be curious about. If he had counted the conversations they had about how Santa Claus got down the fireplace without waking anyone up and the like, he would have reached well over twenty.

By the time that Christmas Eve _finally_ rolled around, it wasn't just the children eager for the next day. Samus was jittery, which was very unlike her, and Link had to confiscate her candy canes les she go into a sugar-induced coma. He stashed them in the room he shared with Toon Link (he would regret that decision at a later time, for his smaller, toonier clone unfortunately found them). He had also told her that he had a surprise for her that night, causing her to be even more excited.

Around eight in the evening, he took her by the hand from where she had been polishing her Paralyzer in the main living room. "Where are you taking me?" She asked, adding a small laugh to the end of it.

"You'll see. Go get your coat and meet me here."

It was then that she noticed that he was wearing his own coat. A pair of gloves peeked out of his pocket. She nodded and hurried off to her room. _What could it be? Obviously it's outside, or else he wouldn't want me to get my coat… Ooh, I hate surprises when I know it's a surprise but I don't know what the surprise is! _She had reached her room, and grabbing her black coat from the back of her desk chair, she dashed back downstairs.

Link was still waiting for her. "Come on." He held out his arm for her and opened the door.

She linked her arm with his and he smiled reassuringly. They went softly to the new fallen blanket of snow. He led her down the cleared path to a place where no Smasher had disturbed the powdery crystals. The moon and stars shone down on them, making tiny sparkles everywhere.

"Look around, Samus. Have you ever seen anything like this before?" He gestured around.

Her green eyes were wide as she took in the scenery. "No… No, I haven't. This is just…breathtaking." She looked up at him. "Do you see this every Christmas Eve?"

"Sometimes… But I'm always alone. It's better when you're with someone. Hardly anything is fun alone."

"Oh. I see." She clenched her jaw as she wondered what to say. Her heart was pounding from nervousness. _I know what to do in most every situation but these… _

They both turned and addressed each other at the same time, forming a word sounding somewhat like "Samink". She giggled and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You go first, Link." She smiled warmly.

"All right…" He took a deep breath. "Samus, are you enjoying yourself here? I know when you first arrived you had a hard time."

She thought for a moment. "I'd have to say yes. Now that I've met some people and they've met me, I'm beginning to like it here. I'm especially glad that you and I… That we met."

"Me too. I really like having you around." He enclosed her hands in his.

Samus stared down at their hands, unsure of her next move. She didn't know whether to recoil from him or to stay as she was. It was quite pleasant, actually, since she had forgotten her own gloves and he was keeping her fingers warm. "Link, I…"

"What?" He whispered, his breath forming a small puff of smoky cloud.

"I…don't know what to say right now…"

Link chuckled. "Then don't say anything."

"Huh?" She looked up at him again to see him smiling at her and inch closer. Suddenly she felt something hard and small strike the back of her head. "Ow! What the heck?" She bent down to pick up a small rock with something tied to it.

Link took it from her to examine it. "Mistletoe? Where did that come from?"

They looked around to see a figure sprinting away from them. Once they were alone, Link sighed and held up the present. "Well then. Mistletoe. Remember what I told you about it?"

"Yes." She shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Link, I'm getting cold…" Her coat was thinner than the average winter coat, and she usually used it only for quick trips outside, not long periods.

He gently cupped her face in his hand. She gasped and looked up at him in confusion. "What…?"

"Hold still." He chuckled once before calmly, though inside his heart was beating fast, pressing his lips to hers.

Heat surged through her body, most of it going to her face for a raging blush. If she knew anything, it was that she wasn't cold anymore. It was a few seconds before she truly registered what was going on. Link was engaging in what the fabled mistletoe directed. Whether he meant it truly or was doing it simply because he had to was something she intended on finding out, and soon.

He pulled away from her, breathing heavily for air. "Samus…"

"Did you mean that?"

The question surprised him. "Of course I meant it! Samus, believe me, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't love you."

She blinked rapidly. "You… Uh… Gah, you confuse me…"

"I think you confuse yourself, Sam."

"Maybe… But remember, I've spent most of my life traveling as a hunter or being the only female on an all-male fighting team. Give me some time to wrap my head around this."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and steered her back to the Mansion. "Would it help if I give it to you straight?"

"Erm…yes?"

"Samus, I love you."

She was silent for a moment. "Ah…" She gazed up at him. "For the second time in my life, I return those feelings."

"Second time?"

"The first one was like a father to me. Don't worry, Link." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Oh, and by the way… Merry Christmas."

He chuckled. "Merry Christmas, Sam."

* * *

**I LOVED WRITING THE LAST SCENE! Not only did it mean I could get this up and go to bed, but it means that the romance has finally picked up! Yay! Ok then, hopefully the next chapter will be up faster than this one was. **

**Review ple (*falls asleep on keyboard*) ase**

**-LoRF**

**(LOL Seriously though, I'm beat and I curse school for being so darn early in the morning!)**


	9. One Last Thing

**Here it is... The final chapter... Not only that, but it's also the final chapter of probably one of the best chapter fics I've ever written. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It had been only months since her initial arrival at Smash Mansion, but something inside her told her that her time as outcast was over. The glares turned to quick smiles and waves hello, the whispers, instead of her quirks and reasons for being hated, were of her talent as a fighter. Indeed, since October things had definitely turned for the better for Samus Aran.

She was currently standing outside, watching with amusement Link play with the young Smashers in the new fallen snow. Everyone was outside, including the Hand Brothers, to enjoy the winter fun. Snow had fallen all around them at least a foot deep, and it was layered with ice, making it slippery and sturdy. The pond was frozen quite hard, so many were trying their luck with ice skating.

Link stood up and brushed himself off from where he had been tackled. "All right, that's enough for now. Go make a fort or something." He shooed them away.

Samus tramped over to him and laid her hand on her shoulder, turning him to face her. "You're good with the kids."

"All they want is someone to tackle for a few minutes. I just humor them."

"Humor me?" She smiled slightly.

He brushed some stray hair from her face. "What do you want to do, child?"

She just grinned and forced him to the snow. He gasped from the air getting knocked out of him. She just jumped up and began running. "Try to catch me, Link!" A sudden feeling of exhilaration spread through her, a feeling she didn't have very often but loved it when she did.

He regained his breath and took off after her. She had stopped to wait for him, and began running soon after he was within a few yards of her. He suddenly jumped at her and they went tumbling over one another in the powdery snow. Once the rolling stopped, she was lying on top of him.

"Gotcha." He was breathing heavily, a happy grin on his face.

She nodded, tucked a wisp of blonde behind her ear. "Got me…" Her emerald green eyes softened. "Link… I just want to tell you how happy I am. Everyone's so nice to me… But you were the first."

"I didn't want you to feel left out." He reached up to her cheek, leaving a streak of melted snow from his glove.

A flash of yellow caught her eye. "Speaking of being left out… Look over there. It's Pikachu." She rolled off him to sit in the snow.

Sure enough, Pikachu was sitting near a tree, all alone. Unknown to Samus, that tree was the same one where he and Old Aran had first really "met", and first formed a bond that would carry them through lonely days at the Mansion and through the threat of SubSpace. That tree held memories of past spring days and thrown Frisbees, of the crisp crunch of leaves and even a small, crude carving of a pokeball with "SA + P" under it. It was an old, worn symbol of a friendship lost.

Samus stood up. "Link, there's one last thing I need to do before I can say I'm totally happy."

He grabbed her arm. "You know he hates you. He'll shock you as soon as you get over there. Don't risk it."

"I'll be fine. I just need to make it up to him somehow." She started walking over to him, making sure that he could not hear nor see her. Once she was within arm's length of him, she picked him up and hugged him to her chest. "Hey, Pikachu!"

He growled and shocked her. She gritted her teeth and didn't stop hugging him from behind. The Pokémon charged up to shock her again, but he changed his mind when he realized that she wasn't going to give up. "Pika…"

She turned him around to face her. "Pikachu, I know you don't like me much."

He just glared at her.

"I want to make it up to you. You're the only one who hasn't accepted me yet. What do I need to do to get you to not hate me?"

He made the motion that he wanted to be put down. She set him on the ground and watched as he went up to the tree and uncovered the old carving. "Pika!" He pointed to it.

She knelt to inspect it further. "Oh… You were really close to her, weren't you? I knew you two were good friends but… I never expected that." She looked down at him. "I understand now. I'll, uh, I'll just leave you alone…" She stood once more and began to walk back to where Link was waiting.

Pikachu watched her go, the hauntingly familiar blonde ponytail swishing from side to side. He felt himself running, running to her… He scampered up her leg to perch on her shoulder. "Pika!"

She stopped and looked at him. "Pikachu…" A lopsided smile adorned her visage. "Willing to give me a chance?"

He climbed on top of her head. "I'll take that as a yes." She continued walking to Link, just to have him question her about her new hat.

* * *

Master Hand sighed. "Crazy, these last months have been hard."

"Crazy agrees!" He twitched and consequently flicked a bit of snow on his brother.

"Samus has adjusted amazingly well. I remember a time when we replaced her before. Do you remember that?"

Crazy was rolling on the ground. "Crazy make hand angel!"

His brother shook himself and watched Samus walking with Link and Pikachu. "She deserves this moment of peace. They all do. It was a cruel thing, having Old Aran taken so suddenly. It was a very harsh replacement, don't you think?"

"Bwahaha! Crazy wet!"

"Yes, yes you are." Master turned to go into the Mansion. He would have to start making the hot chocolate for everyone when they came back inside. Mentally, he added, _And prepare a special batch for Miss Aran, full of peppermint._ He flicked the large door open, and closed it with a soft but resounding thud.

* * *

***sigh* I'm sad now that this is over... But, everything must end sometime... **

**Reviews, please~!**

**-LoRF**


End file.
